Mall Riders
Mall Riders is a game available on the ??? websites. It was released on ??? on ??? ???, 2014. The game features characters of Total Drama Mall, along with a few others. Story This is about the characters going farther than they've ever gone--racing. In this game, you have to win every single challenge throw at you to find out the mystery of the Robots going amok and defeat Dr. Chamberlin. Gameplay In this game, your racing as a Speed, Power, or a Flight type. If Speed, you can grind a rail, and be faster than the other two types. If Power, you can bust through doors and other objects. If Flight, you can go through rings to fly in so you can hover in the air. You may also use gravity to help you make sharp turns, and use your full power to burst through in the sky and get ahead of some riders. Cheat Codes This game also includes a few cheat codes. Type in the cheat in the cheat slot, and watch it work it's magic. *God Mode - To not get hurt or hit by any objects the other characters throw at you *I am a Mall Rider! - Unlock every single thing in the game, except the Non Playable Characters *Slick Ryderz - Unlocks the Non Playable Characters *Invisibility - Appear to not be seen in the game. Biography Malik is a 16 year old teenager, who loves to compete in competitions, such as this one. He's in this story to uncover the mystery behind the recent robot attacks, and to save some friends on his way there. Mariah is a 17 year old above average teenager, who is partly known for her art skills and her good looks. In this story, she has been separated from Arturo and Mandi. Nichelle is a 16 year old average teenager, who has her own taste in fashion. In this story, she gets ripped off a deal, and makes a deal with Dr. Chamberlin to win the World Grand Prix, and get what she deserved. Demi and Daniel Garcia are 16 year old above average teenagers, who have their sense of collective tastes, and are strong-willed to handle the most difficult of things. In this story, their siblings, Drake and Destiney, are kidnapped, and Dr. Chamberlin promises to help rescue them, is they win the World Grand Prix, which then they'll get them back. Playable Characters April *When played, she is in Flight mode. Arturo *When played, he is in Power mode. Dan *When played, he is in Speed mode. Daniel *When played, he is in Power mode. Demi *When played, she is in Power mode. Hailey *When played, she is in Power mode. Harriet *When played, she is in Power mode. Jadus *When played, she is in Flight mode. Jennvica *When played, she is in Power mode. Keith *When played, he is in Power '''mode. Macey *When played, she is in '''Speed mode. Malik *When played, he is in Speed mode. Mandi *When played, she is in Flight mode. Mikey *When played, he is in Speed mode. Nichelle *When played, she is in Flight mode. Saki *When played, she is in''' Speed mode. Samuel *When played, he is in '''Speed mode. Unlockable Characters These are characters you can unlock by finishing a story, or doing specific requests. Damien *When played, he is in Power mode. Doug *When played. he is in Power mode. Morgan *When played, she is in Flight mode. Carlos *When played, he is in Speed mode. Mariah *When played, she is in Speed mode. Tank *When played, he is in Power mode. Non-Playable Characters These are characters you cannot unlock, unless you put in the cheat code. Frank *When played, he is in Power mode. Sammantha *When played, she is in Speed mode. Dr.Chamberlin *When played, he is in ??? mode. S.E. Robo 15 *When played, she is in Speed mode. Yancy *When played, she is in ??? mode. Prizes *Rings to buy new boards, roller skates, flying vehicles, and bikes * Trivia *The questions are based on information from Total Drama Mall Goofs Gallery |-| Mall Riders= File:Mall_Riders_Jadus_Screenshot.png|Jadus grinding her way to her destination. File:Mall_Riders_Gabi.png|Gabi as a Secret Character. Category:Games Category:Total Drama Mall Games